The present invention relates to an album page. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a photo album page having a photo insert pocket and an album securement portion including a reinforcement area.
Album pages for displaying photographs which are in turn retained in a photo album, such as a binder or the like, are well known. Typically, the photograph is inserted in an insert-receiving pocket and the album page is secured to the photo album by way of an album securement portion. The securement portion includes holes for being engaged by binder rings or the like. A fold line, such as seal line or a vertical stitch line, separates the securement portion and the pocket. The holes are spaced apart from the fold line to define a spacing or folding area therebetween on the securement portion. This spacing or folding area is usually made flexible so as to allow the user to easily turn an album page retained in a photo album.
A drawback with many standard album pages is that, when the photo album includes a large quantity of these pages having photos inserted therein, tension is created near the fold line at the folding area or spacing. This rigidity of the securement portion makes it difficult to turn a page without causing the edge of the photograph to bend.
The general object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved album page.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an album page for displaying a flat insert, this album page comprises:
an insert-receiving pocket which is formed of first and second sheets disposed in mutually overlying relation, this insert-receiving pocket includes at least one open side and at least one sealed side and is configured and sized so as to receive the flat insert therein; and
an album securement portion which is contiguous to one side of the insert-receiving pocket and includes:
at least one aperture;
a fold line disposed between said insert-receiving pocket and the album securement portion; and
at least one reinforcement area formed on the album securement portion adjacent to that at least one aperture and being so spaced from the fold line as to define a folding area therebetween, the reinforcement area is configured and sized for imparting flexibility to the folding area while substantially avoiding bending of the flat insert in the insert-receiving pocket when folded.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photo album comprising an album page for displaying photographs, this photo album comprises front and back covers and album page engaging elements therebetween, the album page comprises:
a photograph-receiving pocket which is formed of first and second sheets disposed in mutually overlying relation, the photograph-receiving pocket includes at least one open side and at least one sealed side and is configured and sized so as to receive the photograph therein; and
an album securement portion being contiguous to one side of the insert-receiving pocket and including:
at least one aperture;
a fold line disposed between the photograph-receiving pocket and the album securement portion; and
at least one reinforcement area formed on the album securement portion adjacent to that at least one aperture and being so spaced from the fold line as to define a folding area therebetween, the reinforcement area is configured and sized for imparting flexibility to the folding area while substantially avoiding bending of the flat insert in the insert-receiving pocket when folded.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non restrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.